Tensión
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Murdoc llega ebrio a los Estudios Kong una vez más, sin embargo el alcohol en su sangre vuelve las cosas en un giro del cual no está del todo seguro, o dispuesto a admitir. Adv: Slash M2


**N/A**: ¡Que hubo a todoooos! Siglos y siglos sin publicar nada, y créanme que no es por falta de musas sino más bien por mera flojera de tomar alguna idea con la seriedad apropiada, bueno esto, salió un día como intento de escena caliente, que no se me dan tanto y luego terminó resultando este pequeño _**one-shot**_ como de mis antiguos intentos con** Gorillaz**. Ha cambiado un poco mi perspectiva sobre los personajes, así que no se sorprendan mucho si parece algo OCC o se sale un poco de las cosas que escribo si es que han leído algo de mi en este Fandom antes.

**Adv: **_Slash (Mud/2D)_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gorillaz no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos excepto divertirme.

* * *

Por alguna razón, aquella vez no se resistió...Simplemente no se le vino a la mente.

Murdoc caminó lentamente hacia él como si flotara-tambaleándose más bien- y trató de enfocar la vista en él un par de veces y como nunca, sonreía. Bobamente...Pero bueno, una sonrisa es una sonrisa.

Tragó grueso, cuando una de las manos del bajista se posó torpemente sobre su hombro. El moreno permanecía con el rostro inclinado y apoyado en su pecho como si no pudiese sostener el peso de su propia cabeza. Stuart parpadeó confundido, y tímidamente le tocó el otro brazo moviéndolo para hacerle reaccionar.

"Muds..." El aludido se removió sobre su pecho, haciéndole sudar frío, las cosas estaban siendo locas, muy muy locas el día de hoy.

Se maldijo mentalmente- estúpidas ideas las suyas-es decir, levantarse a investigar sólo porque había escuchado _cositas raras_ en el primer piso. Qué demonios estaba mal con él, vivía en los Estudios Kong, eso ya era explicación suficiente y una pesada razón por la que no debió bajar._ Rayos…_

Iba a llamarlo otra vez cuando sintió como serpenteaba la mano apoyada en su hombro a enredarse sobre su cuello-se sonrojó cuando sintió sus pechos juntarse muy íntimamente- y la mirada dual, roja y negra se conectó intensamente con sus ojos.

Estaba completamente perdido.

"Hey "Siseó el moreno muy cerca de su rostro-con voz ronca-haciendo a su compañero sentirse más nervioso.

"Realmente tú...eres jodidamente" No terminó la oración, ni pensó en hacerlo-si es que algo pensaba realmente-dejando a 2D algo aturdido ante aquella oración que no concretó.

El muchacho más joven debatió por un momento empujarle lejos, pero le daba miedo. No pudo prever el próximo movimiento.

El bajista se inclinó suavemente, y flojo le besó en los labios dejándole un extraño gusto a tabaco, tequila y otro sabor que no supo identificar. Su respiración se cortó…

Y el tecladista se maldijo así mismo por segunda vez.

Se acercó él esta vez, primero dubitativo luego aspiró aire como si tomase valor, y lo besó…De forma brusca, ansiosa, como si lo hubiese deseado de mucho tiempo atrás-tal vez así era, no lo sabía-incursionó en la boca del otro que no se resistía y lo exploró apasionadamente embriagándose en la nueva sensación entregada. Lo más extraño resultó que el satanista, parecía complacido, y le devolvía el beso de igual forma, robándole el aire. Era caliente, sucio y devastador.

Al rato, el más viejo se separó con una mueca retorcida en el rostro, haciendo al vocalista dudar de la realidad de todo aquello.

"Yo tenía razón" Dijo rompiendo el silencio con una voz aterciopelada-2D le miró confundido- "Siempre la tuve...Te gusto"

El chico sintió su estómago hundirse. ¿Por qué demonios había reaccionado así?, él no tenía esas inclinaciones con él, pero por alguna razón el verlo vulnerable fue de algún modo _tentador._

"No vi que te resistieras..."

Esta vez fue el moreno quién quedó paralizado.

"Sólo estaba comprobando mi teoría" Por un momento el vocalista dejó de ser face-ache, y volvió a ser el listo Stuart Pot*.

"Lo mismo digo..."

Murdoc sonrió malignamente, exhibiendo sus dientes afilados.

"Bien jugado..." Concluyó el satanista esbozando un gesto de satisfacción medio raro en su persona. El chico permaneció en su expresión algo ido...Como si una extraña revelación se mostrase en aquel momento.

Juntó sus manos, removiéndolas con nerviosismo sobre su pecho. Volvió acercarse al hombre pasado de copas, quien tragó saliva cuando el joven más alto llegó a su lado y le tomó por los hombros. Murdoc parpadeó un par de veces confundido, como si evaluase la situación. 2D evitaba el contacto visual mientras se mordía el labio inferior indeciso.

"Muds… yo-"Susurró entrecortado con voz ronca.

"¿Faceache?"

Sin poder evitarlo el Niccals fue empujado a la boca de su compañero de banda, quién ansioso, le besó enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello. Se removió molesto, rabioso, sin fuerzas para separarse, algo dentro del contexto era incorrecto. A él no le sometían.

Sin embargo las manos del cantante vagaban inquietas por su espalda, contrayéndole contra su cálido cuerpo, rozando lentamente, insinuante. Y siendo franco no se sentía mal. Nada mal. Un jadeó involuntario se le escapó entre los labios. Aprovechando 2D le invadió con su lengua, devorándole brusco. La mente del moreno se encontraba lejos... En algún punto difuso donde no le molestaba aquella intrusión, que sobrio hubiese molido a golpes e insultos. Existía cierta curiosidad en él, una inconsciente. Desde algún tiempo…Quizá.

Y además era tan caliente.

Se aferró a sus hombros como si temiese caer, apretando sus dedos contra los delgados hombros. Por alguna tonta razón, se sentía frágil.

Todo giraba de forma extraña. "_Fucking weird…__"_

Una de las piernas se coló entre las suyas, moviéndose, friccionando viciosa. Acelerando su respiración sobre el cuello de Stu.

"_¿Por qué demonios de pronto hacía tanto calor?__...Ah sí, 2D estaba a punto de montársela con él"_ Rió bajito. _"¡Esperen…qué!"_

Una ráfaga de lucidez le atravesó, gélido intentó separarse empujando fuertemente a su contraparte. Haciendo trastabillar al chico un par de pasos.

"¡Qué mierda!" Finalmente gritó alterado, con la cara roja, aun sudando. 2D parpadeó tomando su cabeza con una mano confundido. El moreno subía y bajaba los hombros sobresaltado y con las pupilas dilatadas.

"¿Eh?" Susurró confundido.

"¡Tú estabas intentando aprovecharte de mí!…"

Un incómodo silencio permaneció en el aire, sostenido por la respiración de Murdoc. Quién seguía aturdido por el alcohol…y bueno otras cosas.

2D se limitó a revolverse los pelos azorado, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Murdoc hizo crujir sus nudillos algo torpe.

"En realidad yo tampoco estaba muy seguro acerca de que estaba haciendo…" Admitió sin mirarle directamente.

Con dificultad el satanista avanzó un par de zancadas recorriendo el espacio que los separaba dispuesto a golpearle duramente por su deliberada decisión de invadir su profano espacio personal. Levantó su puño hacia la cara del chico que simplemente le miraba, aún confuso dado su lento entender de las cosas. Estrechó la vista, enfocándose en su nariz dispuesto a quebrarla, cuando un torpe aleteó apenas le llegó al rostro, y con su impulso casi se va de bruces contra el suelo del Hall de los Estudios Kong. El brusco sacudón con el que fue recogido, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad del asunto, donde para su orgullo lastimado, era sostenido por su vocalista quién sonreía tontamente junto a su mirada vacía.

"Ehm, supongo que ya no vas a golpearme" Aseveró elocuente, mientras su boca hacía gala de estar desprovista de sus dos incisivos, irónicamente por culpa de él. El bajista estrechó la vista.

Se removió incómodo, la situación no dejaba ya de ser humillante y sin pensarlo mucho estrelló su cabeza contra la del muchacho haciéndola crujir secamente, librándose de su agarre posesivo.

El vocalista cayó de espaldas contra el piso, al tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza con dolor. Murdoc sonrió cruel en la oscuridad de la habitación.

De un momento a otro, el deseo había cambiado radicalmente a una ira ciega, dio un par de zancadas hacia el cuerpo, con toda la intención de –ahora sí- molerle a golpes por su atrevimiento _(aunque directamente la culpa cayese en él por haberle provocado, lo que por ahora no iba a recapacitar realmente__…¡D__emonios no!)._

2D era un chico de pocas luces, pero no era estúpido. Así que en cuanto fue arrojado al piso, una lenta sensación ardiente comenzó a subirle por la boca del estómago, distinta al lívido de apenas unos minutos a atrás. _¿__Por qué todo tenía que tornarse siempre de esa forma con Murdoc? él solo quería sentirle y ya_…Así que cuando una de las botas cubanas peligrosamente se precipitaba a patearle desde el suelo, supo que debía rodar en la dirección opuesta y desestabilizar al bajista con el impacto de una de sus largas piernas contra la que yacía sola. El moreno cayó estrepitosamente sobre él, cargando su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Sorprendido de ser atacado, alcanzó a lanzarle un torpe puñetazo contra una de las mejillas de Stuart volteándole el rostro, sin hacerse esperar otro golpe se incrustó desde la base de su mentón haciéndole crujir los dientes al satanista. Rodaron cuerpo a cuerpo entre una re tahilla de insultos y maldiciones, quebrando un par de cosas del salón, y moviendo violentamente algunos muebles. Si alguno intentaba ponerse de pie una gentil patada o tirón inmediatamente le mandaba otra vez al piso, de esa forma el cómodo silencio de la noche fue roto por su disputa nocturna (que realmente no era la primera.)

* * *

Russel era un hombre sensato. Él vivía tranquilamente y dejaba vivir, esa era su forma de concebir el mundo, y le funcionaba.

Sin embargo, a veces había excepciones.

Y si algo le irritaba al afroamericano, era ser interrumpido a altas horas de la noche en medio de su inusual estado de sueño por otra jodida pelea entre el satanista y 2D. Siendo franco, eso era algo que le ganaba a su sensatez…Además la pequeña Noodle merecía dormir, ella aún era una niña.

Con un suspiro irritado bajó de su cama en medio de la oscuridad, y arrastró los pies en dirección a la fuente de aquel bullicio. Ya en el umbral crujieron sus nudillos entre sus fuertes manos y con un tono cabreado siseó:

"Ahora si se van a enterar"

Mas al llegar al salón no encontró más que los restos de la carísima habitación principal del estudio hecha añicos y a un par de hombres desprovistos de camisas en una posición demasiado comprometedora a tales horas. _Yo sólo soy un baterista_… Pensó resignado.

"¡DEMONIOS CONSIGAN UNA HABITACIÓN!"

Y dicho, se marchó fastidiado arrastrando sus pies pesadamente_. Ese par de maricas algún día se dedicarán a coger felices y así lo seremos todos por un carajo__…_Y bajó ese pensamiento Russel se decidió a dormir nuevamente.

Un silencio mortal se expandió de pronto por la habitación. El moreno jadeaba airado sobre el estómago de 2D que yacía desde el suelo igual de cansado aferrando uno de sus brazos agresivamente sobre su nuca.

El chico de cabellos azules permanecía confuso, parpadeó un par de veces y un contundente "¿Ehh?" apenas salió entre sus labios, al tiempo que el rostro del moreno iba tornándose de un color rojizo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de la reacción del bajista.

"¡Vete al diablo Russel!" Y puesto el grito en cielo, se paró abruptamente del torso de 2D. Aún algo desorientado y molesto se dirigió a su winnebago, no sin antes pronunciar un venenoso:

"Eso va para ti también idiota…"Con eso abandonó definitivamente el salón, para luego cerrar la puerta del tráiler excepcionalmente fuerte.

Desde el suelo, el cantante rendido y magullado, no pudo más que sonreír ingenuo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien no es la historia más seria de mi vida, pero me hace feliz haberla publicado finalmente hoy (aunque debería estar estudiando ahora mismo...), espero que les haya gustado :). Dudas, quejas, tomatazos o adorables comentarios, siempre me hacen felíz.


End file.
